1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to an apparatus for depositing an organic material and a depositing method thereof that can perform a deposition process with respect to a second substrate while performing transfer and alignment processes with respect to a first substrate in the same chamber.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display device has come into the spotlight as a next generation self-emissive display device because of wide viewing angle, excellent contrast and fast response speed characteristics. An organic light emitting diode included in the organic light emitting display device includes first and second electrodes (anode and cathode electrodes) facing each other and an intermediate layer formed between the electrodes. The intermediate layer may include various layers, e.g., a hole injection layer, a hole transport layer, an emission layer, an electron transport layer, or an electron injection layer. In the organic light emitting diode element, such intermediate layers are organic thin films formed of an organic material.